A Fruits Basket Christmas
by briigeeeee
Summary: Ever wondered what happened on the two most anticipated days of the year? Well, here's your answer! Read for more Fruits Basket awesomeness.
1. Christmas Eve

Me: Hey everyone! And a Merry Christmas Eve!! This is only a two-shot -sad- But it will be awesomeness...i hope..

Kyo: God, I wonder what this is about...

Me: You will absolutely love it. I promise.

Yuki: Yes, I agree.

Kyo: YOU TOLD THE DAMN RAT?!!!?

Me: Uh, duh.

Kyo: GRRRRR RAWR

Me: Bahahhaha! Anywayy enjjoy!!

**A Fruits Basket Christmas: Christmas Eve**

It was about 12 in the afternoon. The sun was barely showing through the thick clouds. Snow was pouring down to the ground, making the whole word seem like a winter wonderland. Tohru and Kisa were happily sitting on the floor, talking about 'girl things' and whatnot.

"Oh! I know! I should put your hair in pig tails! It would look so cute!!" said Tohru with a lot of enthusiasm. She enjoyed the snow and Kisa's company.

"Yea.." she whispered with a little smile on her face.

Kyo was in the corner in the door separating the kitchen from the living room. He was lost in so many day dreams, you couldn't even explain one. They all washed away, starting to think about him and Tohru's relationship. They have been dating for about a year and a half. He loved her so much. Nothing would explain it, he couldn't even explain the love he had for her. Then he thought about the next day. Christmas. He was seriously nervous. Would she like her Christmas present? He had no doubt about that. She would love it, he knew. He was just so nervous about the fact that he would need to give it to her in front if **people. **That was scary.

"Hey, onee-chan, I want to tell you something.." said Kisa in a little voice.

"Yes! Anything Kisa!"

"Well, yesterday, after me and Hiro's date, well, he kissed me..."

"OH MY GOSH!" Yelled Tohru loudly. "Was it your first kiss?!?"

"Uh huh."

"What was it like?"

"Oh, well, it was.....well....amazing.."

Tohru then suddenly hugged Kisa. She was so happy for her, finding love that you were sure of at a young age. She couldn't help but cry.

"I am so happy for you Kisa! You two sure are little love birds!"

"Hey, onee-chan.....have you and Kyo kissed?"

Tohru looked at her. Her face was about the reddest it could possibly get. Yea, of course her and Kyo kissed, publicly sometimes. But not around the family. In fact, they went way beyond kissing.....

"Uhm, onee-chan....are you alright?" asked Kisa thoughtfully.

"Oh yea! I was just thinking......about things...."

"So, have you two kissed?" asked Kisa again.

"Oh, uhm..." She couldn't finish, because of the fact that Kyo came right by them and sat next to Tohru.

"So, Kisa, have you and Hiro finally kissed yet?" asked Kyo playfully. "Geez, you guys are taking a long time to kiss..."

Kisa was next to have her blushing frenzy.

"Uhm, Kyo, have you been watching us from far away?" asked Tohru with a smile.

"Uh...well...uh.."

"Yes, Tohru, he has been." said Yuki, suddenly coming to sit next to them.

"Hey! You have no right to say that! You don't know anything! Ya damn rat!!" yelled Kyo.

"Well, you should be paying more attention to your surroundings and who is watching you while you're day dreaming and watching two girls..." said Yuki knowingly.

"I will beat you so damn hard!!"

"Kyo, come with me." said Yuki.

"Why should I?!"

"It's about your gift.."

At that, Kyo followed.

0o0

"What about it?" asked Kyo, with a defeated tone in his voice.

"Are you sure your not nervous? You were making some weird faces when I saw you day dreaming...." asked Yuki.

"Well, of course i'm nervous....I don't know if she would accept it...." said Kyo with a frown.

"She will, trust me, she loves you so much. How could she not accept a present like the one your giving her?"

"I dunno. But I have to give it to her with the family watching. It's pressure.."

"Get over it. Now, I have to go. Make up your mind."

0o0

When Kyo walked back into the living room, Tohru and Kisa were now watching an anime on the TV. They were seriously absorbed in it. He saw the title. 'Fruits Basket'. _Sounds retarded...._ He though to himself.

0o0

The worst thing happened next. Well, in Kyo and Yuki's eyes. Anywho, they all heard a loud knock on the door. Tohru jumped up from her spot on the ground. "I'll get it!"

"TOHRU!!!!" Yelled a very happy Momiji. Behind him was Ayame, Haru, Hatori, Kagura. That, my dear friend, was Hell for Kyo and Yuki.

"Oh god...." murmured Kyo.

Yuki was out of site.

"YUKI! MY DEAR BROTHER! WHEREVER SHALL YOU BE?" Yelled Ayame, whilst stepping into the house. "I NEEEEEED TO SEE YOU!!!..."

Next, Momiji was getting hit by Kyo. "Owwwwiiiiee! Tohruuu! Kyo's hitting meeee!!"

While all that was happening, the rest of the crew came in, presents in two big bags.

"Wow! That's a lot of presents!" said Tohru.

"Well, let's put them under the tree. **(A/N Do they have Christmas tree's in Japan?! Eh, I dunno...) **Where is it?" asked Hatori.

"Oh, right over there, in the corner!" said Tohru.

"LET US NOW HAVE A BIG PARTY TO CELEBRATE THIS FINE CHRISTMAS EVE!! AND LOOK! IT'S EVEN SNOWING!" Yelled Ayame.

Everyone ran outside.

0o0

They were now in the middle of a huge intense snowball fight. Even KYO was enjoying it!

They were on teams of five. Blue team included Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, Kagura, and Kisa, and red included Shigure, Ayame, Haru, Hatori, and Yuki.

Kyo was seriously into it, hitting anyone he saw. Tohru was actually quite good. Momiji was mostly playing around, and Kagura was humming snowballs one after one. Kisa was trying her very best.

Shigure and Ayame were the only other ones into it. Haru was semi, Yuki wanted to just die.

Hiro walked up next to Kisa.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked loudly so everyone could hear. "Kisa, c'mon, let's go."

But Kisa thought otherwise, and threw a big snowball at his stomach. She giggled helplessly, and watched Hiro fall down.

"Gotcha!" She giggled.

When he got up, he had a little snowball in his hand. He was smiling. "Look out Kisa," he told her. Then he out the snowball down her jacket.

"AGH! IT'S COLD!" She giggled. She tackled Hiro.

At that, the snowball Fight turned more into a little battle between the people on their own teams. Kyo started throwing snowballs at Tohru. Tohru threw them right back at him.

"AHAHAAAHA!! AHAHAA!" She was furiously laughing. She fell to the ground, grabbing her pulsing side. "Ahaaha, I've been laughing too much....Ahaa.." Kyo leaned down next to her and smiled. "I love you," He whispered in her ear.

"Kyo....." She looked in his deep, crimson eyes. She pulled him into a kiss.

"Kyo, please, keep your hormones to yourself." said Yuki.

"Get......away..." He growled.

"No no, it's ok! Thats what we get for kissing in public!" said Tohru with a giggle. "Hmmmm, should we go inside and continue?"

Kyo smirked.

"Don't you have to start dinner?" He asked her with a smirk.

"OHMIGOSH! I forgot all about it!!" She yelled. She jumped up off of the ground.

She started cooking something and some other things. **(A/N Wth? Why can't I just do some ****research? I'm too lazzzyyy....) **

Everyone smelled the delicious smell of Tohru's famous meal. Which consisted of fancy dishes.

They gathered around the table.

0o0

Me: There you have it. The first part to this little Christmas romance!

Kyo: I still don't know what i'm getting Tohru...........

Me: And you will not know until Christmas Day fer mee! Mwahahha! Anyway.......what do you think? I worked hard on this o_O I wanted it to come out beautifully! I hope it did..... Merry Christmas Eve everyone! And Merry other holidays Eve!!!

**REVIEW~~**


	2. Christmas! :O

Me: Wow, this is overly late ._.

Kyo: WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE THIS DAMN THING ON FRIKKEN CHRISTMAS LIKE YOU SAID?!?!?!

Me: Uh....ehehh.....I was.....busy...... and my internet has been ultra mean to me :[ I'm serious, it's holding a grudge on me!!

Kyo: Yea...whatever.

Karen: HEY GUYS!!!! -gives brigee cookies-

Brigee: KAREN!!! -happily takes cookies and eats them-

Brigee and Karen: ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS KYO GAVE TO ME!!! HIMSELF ON MY BED ALL SEEEXXYYY!! YEA!!

Karen: AND INUYASHA TOO!

Brigee: OMG YESS!!

Kyo: -eye twitch-

_**A Fruits Basket Christmas: Christmas Day**_

The sun was slowly peeking it's way through the forest surrounding Shigure's house. Kyo has been on the roof all night, nervous about the following day that was here now. He didn't even care about all the snow.

"Shit. It's Christmas," he said to himself.

0o0

Tohru awoke on Christmas morning to Momiji and Kisa jumping on her bed, yelling: IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!, numerous times in her ears.

"Huh....Oh! Right! We should get up and exchange gifts!!" She said in a excited but tired tone of voice.

"TOHRU! I think your gonna love my present the best!!" said Momiji,

"I hope you like mine, Onee-chan," said Kisa shyly.

"I bet i'll love both of your presents! I can't wait to see them!!"

0o0

"Hey Kyo!"

"What Yuki..?"

"Are you ready to give Tohru her gift?"

"Uhm...I guess...but I'm-"

"OH MY! WHAT IS DEAR KYONKICHI GIVING LITTLE TOHRU-KUN!?!???!!" Yelled a vaguely familiar, **unwanted **voice.

"I'm gonna go jump off a building now," said Yuki.

"OH DEAR BOTHER! YOU CANNOT JUMP OFF A BUILDING! I WOULD BE TERRIBLY SAD IF YOU-"

"Can you just shut the hell up already!?" yelled Kyo. He didn't feel like listening to some stupid brotherly hate fight. "I'm going inside!"

0o0

Inside the house, everyone was gathered around the little tree that was up in the corner of the living room. Momiji, Tohru, and Kisa had presents ready to give out to everyone; Shigure had a camera in his hand; Hatori was standing there like he always does; Hiro and Kagura were chatting about nothing important; and Haru and Rin were whispering to each other.

Kyo put his hand to his pocket. _I hope she accepts it, _he thought to himself, _if she doesn't, I don't know what I would do.._

He walked over to everyone.

"Kyo!" said Tohru, with a big smile on her face, "I was wondering where you were! Wheres Yuki and Ayame...."

"Get....away...." Yuki told his brother.

"Oh brother! But I want to give you a Christmas hug! Pwease?!" sighed Ayame.

"NO!" He said to him.

"Ok everyone! TIME FOR PRESSEENTTSS!!! Tohrutohru! Open mine first!!" pleaded Momiji.

"Ok Momiji!" Tohru was handed a package wrapped in beautifully wrapped silver paper. She took the bow off and opened the box to find a small glass Bunny Christmas Ornament. "Oh Momiji! It's beautiful! I'm going to hang it on the tree right now!" And that's what she did.

Kagura came up to Tohru and gave her a little bag full of strawberry scented lotions and shampoo. Kisa and Hiro got her a big tiger stuffed animal. Yuki and Machi gave her a gardening book and gardening tools. Rin and Haru gave her a book. Shigure gave her a digital camera, which she said she didn't deserve it, but he said otherwise. Hatori gave her a mug with cats on it. And finally, Ayame gave her nice Yellow sun dress with little flowers on it.

Kyo was sitting on the couch, waiting to give Tohru her present. Yuki told everyone that there was food in the kitchen so everyone would let Kyo and Tohru have there moment, but of course they would be watching from the door.

He walked up to the love of his life. When he was in front of her, he took some flowers from behind his back.

"Tohru, I love you so much. Here."

She was confused at first. All she did was stare at the light purple flowers with yellow in the middle, and at Kyo.

Then she relized something shiny and silver in the middle of the smallest purple flower: a ring.

Kyo was looking at her, nervously waiting as she picked up the ring. He looked into her eyes and said the most beautiful four words:

"Tohru, will you marry me?"

She looked at the ring, then at Kyo. Her eyes were devoured with fresh, gorgeous tears of joy.

"Oh, K-Kyo! Of course I would!"

He put the ring on her. She dropped the flowers and kissed him.

Everyone in the kitchen were silently clapping.

But now, I leave you to making up the futures. It's in your hands.

**0o0**

Me: TEEHEE!!!!!1111!!1!!111

Karen: AWWWWIESS!!

Kyo: I liked that.

Yuki: No shit.

Shigure: I wonder what they should use that camera for.....

Kyo: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN PERVERT!!

Me and Karen: 0_o

**It's done. And late. But who cares??!! Anyway, I wish you guys a Merry belated Christmas, and Happy New Years!!**


End file.
